Medicham (Pokémon)
|} Medicham (Japanese: チャーレム Charem) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 37. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Medicham using the Medichamite. Biology Medicham is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top is short on a female Medicham. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips. As Mega Medicham, its headpiece now resembles a white with a yellow stone in the center. The red extension in the back is retained, and there are five white extensions on the turban, three extending from the stone and one on either side of its head. There is now a gold band on each wrist and additional gold bands around its waist. Several blue, teardrop-shaped decorations hang from the lowest hip band. Using its enhanced willpower, Mega Medicham has formed four ghost-like arms around itself. The more trained its spirit, the more realistic and dexterous its self-created arms become.http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/mega_pokemon/#Medicham Through the power of meditation and fasting, Medicham has developed a sixth sense. This allows it to use psychokinetic powers, and it heightens its energy to enhance this sixth sense. It battles with elegant, dance-like movements, which it uses to dodge attacks and launch devastating blows. It only eats once per month. It lives in fields and . It will hide itself by using its powers to blend into its surroundings. In the anime Major appearances Team Meanies A Medicham was a member of Team Meanies in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate!, similar to the one in the games. Other Medicham debuted during the , under the ownership of , in Pros and Con Artists and Come What May!. A Medicham appeared in Wheel of Frontier, under the ownership of . It was used during her against at the Battle Arena, during which it lost to , who used on it. It reappeared in a flashback in A Pyramiding Rage!. Medicham and its pre-evolution were owned by Lizabeth and her family in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. The two Meditation Pokémon used to make balls of water retain their form. A Medicham appeared in Sliding Into Seventh!, under the ownership of Candice. It battled against Ash's Staraptor during a Gym battle, and was defeated by its . Minor appearances A Medicham appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Medicham appeared in Thinning the Hoard. A Medicham appeared in A Marathon Rivalry!, under the ownership of a competitor in the Pokéathlon held in Camellia Town. A Coordinator's Medicham appeared in Opposites Interact!, where it was participating in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Three Medicham appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Medicham appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Medicham that can Mega Evolve into Mega Medicham appeared in Mega Evolution Special I. A Medicham appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Medicham and its Mega Evolved form appeared during the opening sequence of Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Another Medicham appeared in the movie proper. A Trainer's Medicham appeared in a flashback in Valuable Experience for All!, where it was seen being defeated by Sawyer's in the Lumiose Conference. A Trainer's Medicham appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries . Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely.}} In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Medicham was one of 's opponents in the Normal Rank Beauty Contest in Verdanturf Town in Mind-Boggling with Medicham. The rented a Medicham, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in The Final Battle IX. Arcade Star Dahlia has a Medicham that she uses in battle in Interrupting Ivysaur. It, along with and , got swapped with 's Pokémon because of the Game Board. A Medicham appears with its at the Mini-game Corner in the . A Medicham that can Mega Evolve appeared in a fantasy in the . A Medicham that can Mega Evolve appeared as a silhouette in Omega Alpha Adventure 4. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga A Trainer's Medicham appeared in A Surprise Visit from Hareta's Father!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Medicham is a member of Team Meanies. It attempted to climb Wish Cave with but gave up on the twentieth floor and had to be rescued by the player. * : Medicham is a member of Team Charm. She knows Wigglytuff from long ago. Together, they and the player's team explore Aegis Cave and defeat . * : Along with their role in Explorers of Time/Darkness, Team Charm debut in their own Special Episode, Here Comes Team Charm!. Pokédex entries for a whole month without eating.}} . It battles with elegant, dance-like movement.}} |} |} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} }} |} |} , Acuity Lakefront, Mt. Coronet, }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} )}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 16, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 65, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 230}} |area=Legend Terrain: Sky Crest Range (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 04}} |} |} Stats Base stats Medicham Mega Medicham Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Bullet Punch|Steel|Physical|40|100|30}} |Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical|75|100|10||'}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5||'}} |Fake Out|Normal|Physical|40|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Quick Guard|Fighting|Status|—|—|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=308 |name2=Medicham |type1-2=Fighting |type2-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia Origin Medicham resembles a of some sort, like its It appears to have been based on a practitioner of . It may have also been based on Arabian rs, as its pants resemble traditional pants and its headgear resembles a . One headpiece growth, the longest one, resembles a ponytail, which can be seen on Persian genies in most American fiction, such as Jeannie of '' , who also wear bedlahs. Like its predecessor Meditite, Medicham looks like many deities, most especially , and , a fusion of Shiva and his wife . Name origin Medicham may be a combination of meditate and champion. Charem may derive from charm, , challenge, or champion. In other languages , challenge, or champion |fr=Charmina|frmeaning=From and |es=Medicham|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Meditalis|demeaning=From ''Meditation and Talisman |it=Medicham|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=요가램 Yogaram|komeaning=From yoga and harem |zh_cmn=恰雷姆 Qiàléimǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |hi=मेडिचैम Medicham|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Медичам Medicham|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Team Meanies * Team Charm Notes External links |} de:Meditalis es:Medicham fr:Charmina it:Medicham ja:チャーレム zh:恰雷姆